Falling For You
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: A set of songfics to the romances of the characters on Hannah Montana. Moliver, Loliver, Lackson, and Jiley are all here!
1. Falling For You Moliver

Falling For You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. I do not own this song, "Falling For You" by Busted.**

**Summary: **A little set of songfics to go along with Miley and Oliver's relationship.

**A/N- **I'm thinking of keeping these all Busted songs. Busted, as some know, was a band that was big in England around 2003. Sadly, they broke up, but I still love their music. Message me your thoughts on this if you want. **WARNING: **Fluff attack! Some lyrics have been changed (where it's not in _italics_ like the rest of the lyrics) so they won't be what you find if you search for the lyrics.

_Semester's coming soon_

_So I would like to mention_

_I woke up in my room_

_Alone you always walk in_

_Next week my mum's away_

_So now my future's brightened_

_I'd ask to have you stay_

_If I wasn't so frightened_

Oliver walked over to his phone. He picked it up and just held it for a minute. He shook his head and tossed it gently over to his bed. He went back to looking at his magazine. His phone was sitting there, waiting for him to call her. He sighed as he dialed the number.

"Hello?" said a bright, perky voice.

"Miley, it's Oliver," Oliver said.

_I, I'm really falling for you_

_I, I hate what you're putting me through_

_What have you done to me now?_

_I just can't sleep at night_

_My bed is wet, don't know how_

_Can someone please turn on the light?_

"I was just wondering if you wanted to stay over for the night. We could watch some movies and stuff," he said quickly. Miley smiled into the phone.

"Sure, Jackson's out with Cooper anyways. Will Lilly be there? And what time should I come over?" she asked him. He blushed.

"I wasn't planning on her coming. Anyways, I thought she was at that skating competition. And you can come over soon, maybe around 3:30?" he said, the last part rather quickly.

"Oh well. I'll pack my bag and head over in a couple minutes!" Miley said happily. They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. The teens sighed happily as the other end clicked off. Miley threw her toiletry bag in her backpack, along with some pajamas, a change of clothes for the next day, some DVD's, a pack of gum and some chocolate. _You never know…_ she thought.

_You showed up at my door_

_Just like in a teen movie _

_I said are the _BOING

_I beg to come and _BUZZ _me_

_I guess she found it funny_

_When I said, "Hello, honey"_

_The piercings in her belly_

_They turn my legs to jelly_

Miley biked to Oliver's house. It was a warm summer day, and there were no clouds in the sky. Miley smiled at the warm sunlight hit her face. She pedaled slowly, taking in the marvelous weather. Oliver was sitting on his deck, taking in the wonderful weather as well. He saw Miley biking down the street, so he ran inside to make sure everything was in good shape. Hair, check. Teeth, check. House, check. Deodorant, check. Bedroom--- his bedroom wasn't clean! He ran to shove everything under the bed and/or in the closet. As he finished he heard Miley walk into the kitchen.

"Anybody here?" she yelled. Oliver ran out and greeted her.

"Yeah, me," he said, motioning for her to put her stuff on the table. She put her back down and turned to Oliver.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked him.

_I, I'm really falling for you_

_I, I hate what you're putting me through_

_What have you done to me now?_

_I just can't sleep at night_

_My bed is wet, don't know how_

_Can someone please turn on the light?_

Oliver and Miley ended up playing cards all after noon on the deck. When 7 o'clock rolled around, Oliver phoned for pizza. The delivery guy drove up and gave them their pizza. The sat on the deck to eat it, no plates or anything. It was a tradition of theirs. After dinner, they set up the fold out couch in the sitting room so they could watch the movie. Oliver had "Agent Cody Banks", one of their old favorites, picked for the first movie. Miley curled up on the couch, leaning up against Oliver. Their bodies were curved, facing the TV, and Oliver wasn't about to complain.

"She's so clueless in this movie!" Miley said, commenting on how stupid Natalie was in that movie. She sat up and stretched as the credits rolled.

"Yeah, it's like she doesn't even know that he's completely falling for her," Oliver said in a small voice. Miley looked at him with a smile.

_Taking over my life_

_But I don't seem to mind_

_And there's no stopping you_

_Taking me on a ride _

"Well, we should get to bed," said Oliver, sighing. Miley agreed. Neither moved. Oliver sat up cross-legged so he was facing Miley, who was in the much same position. Miley looked at him and his deep brown eyes. They were full of concern, passion and commitment. _If only he'd be committed to me, _she thought. She shook the thought from her head.

Oliver looked into her golden brown eyes. They were filled with love, sympathy and hope. _If only she'd love me, _he thought. He too shook this thought from his head. He decided to go for it. He looked at her for a minute or two and took a deep breath. He slowly leaned in, giving Miley time to catch on. She slowly leaned in and their lips met. After a couple seconds of that, and realizing that she wasn't protesting, Oliver put his hands on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She scooted towards him and put her hands on his waist. The new couple smiled into the kiss.

_I, I'm really falling for you…_

_I, I hate what you're putting me through_

_What have you done to me now?_

_I just can't sleep at night_

_My bed is wet, don't know how_

_Can someone please turn on the light?_

A/N- So there you have it! A nice, fluffy songfic of Moliver. Message me if you think any other HM characters should be together. No flames please.


	2. Crash and Burn Jiley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or the Busted song "Crash & Burn".

**A/N: **A short and somewhat sad chapter about Jake and Miley and how they react to Miley turning Jake down for the dance. A complete Jiley fic, with maybe a bit of Loliver.

_You're so fit_

_And you know it_

_And I only dream of you_

_Just my life's such a btch_

_And you can change it_

Jake looked out on the waves. He saw some little kids splashing and playing happily, some teenagers swimming around. He looked around on the beach and saw the object of his affections. Miley Stewart, an average teenage girl, was lying on her stomach with her best friend, Lilly, looking over some magazine. Oliver was sitting beside them reading a book. Jake sighed and walked over towards them

_Maybe you need_

_Somebody just like me _

_Don't turn me down cuz _

_I got no car and I got no money_

"Hey, Miley," Jake said smoothly.

"Hey Jake," said Miley, obviously tired of Jake's attempts to get her to go out with him.

"So you wanna maybe rethink the whole dance thing? I mean, there are still a couple days…" Jake trailed off. Miley was about to speak when Lilly interrupted.

"Jake, listen here. She hasn't wanted to go to the dance with you for a week now, so why would she change her mind? And anyways, you have girls swooning over you all the time. And now, even though it pains me to do so, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Lilly said, pointing down the beach.

_I asked you to dance at the disco_

_But you said no_

_The whole world was watching and laughing_

_On the day I crashed and burned_

_At your feet_

Jake sighed. He nodded towards them

"Sorry to bother you, Miley," he said. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to Rico's for a smoothie.

_Since the day_

_That you left_

_I'm feeling so pathetic_

_Cuz the guys_

_Well they've ditched me_

_And it's all because of_

"Miley, don't you feel the tiniest bit mean saying no to him every time he asks?" Lilly asked Miley. Miley's face flushed instantly.

"I don't know! I just don't think I can trust him, with me being Hannah on his show and then Miley at his school…" Miley wandered off in her sentence. Lilly giggled and pointed at her.

"So you do like him!" said Lilly. Miley frowned.

"I don't know!" said Miley.

"Well why do you try and figure it out and put me out of my misery!" Oliver yelled, tired of hearing girl talk. The girls rolled their eyes at him and went back to talking.

"Well, you could like, list the pros and cons about him," said Lilly, shrugging. Miley smiled half heartedly.

"Okay," said Miley, a bit uneasy.

_You and your friends_

_Are laughing at me now_

_You think I'm nothing_

_Ask your sister what you're missing_

"Cool! Now, list all the bad things about him," Lilly instructed. Miley sighed and flopped down on her beach towel. She put her hands under her head and began looking at the clouds.

"I dunno, he's always got girls on him, he's always flirting with them…" said Miley, trying to find the most reasonable answer.

"Good enough, now list the good stuff!" Lilly said excitedly. Of course, she could read through Miley's fake act, and she saw that Miley couldn't figure out anything bad about him.

"Okay, errmm…" Miley stuttered, "He's funny, he's understanding… I don't know!" Miley lied. Lilly raised her eyebrows and Miley spilled.

"Okay, fine! He's cute, funny, nice, sweet, caring, creative, and he has really nice hair!" Miley said, crossing her arms across her chest, "So why can't I just say that to him?!?!?!"

Lilly laughed.

"Because you love him," she said.

"I do NOT love Jake Ryan!" Miley argued. Oliver sighed.

"I'm pretty clueless myself at this sort of stuff, but even I'd say that you love him," Oliver said. He then rolled over to avoid the rolled up magazine that Miley was about to hit him with.

"Stop with the abuse!" yelled Oliver. Lilly nodded.

"He's right, Miles," Lilly said.

_I asked you to dance at the disco_

_But you said no_

_The whole world was watching and laughing_

_On the day that I crashed burned_

_At your feet_

_Maybe you think that you're too good for me_

_Tonight when you get home you're gonna see_

_I know, I've got, something better than you baby!_

Jake was sitting at the smoothie counter, when he heard Miley and Lilly talking. He quickly jumped off his stool and walked over quietly to hear what they were saying.

"Okay, fine! He's cute, funny, nice, sweet, caring, creative, and he has really nice hair! So why can't I just say that to him?!?!?!" Miley said. He heard Lilly laugh.

"Because you love him!" Lilly said.

"I do NOT love Jake Ryan!" said Miley. Jake gasped. _They were talking about me? _he thought. He heard Oliver make a smart joke and someone try and hit him.

"Maybe I do love him," Miley said quietly. Lilly and Oliver gasped.

_I asked you to dance at the disco_

_But you said no_

_The whole world was watching and laughing_

_On the day that I crashed_

_And burned _

_At your feet_

Jake jumped out of the bushes and ran down to where Miley was sitting. He stood her up and firmly planted a kiss on her lips. Lilly gasped and Oliver giggled. Lilly hit him and he stopped. Jake pulled Miley from him and raised his eyebrows to her. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Yes," she said. He looked at her, confused.

"'Yes' what?" he asked her. She smiled at him and laughed.

"'Yes' to your question!" she giggled. Jake looked hopeful.

"You'll go to the dance with me?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. He bent down a kissed her again, putting his hands behind her head, pulling her closer. _What a perfect day, _thought Miley.

A/N- Okay, so again, major fluffiness! But they are cute together. Now, this chapter started as Jake feeling annoyed


	3. Sugar Rush Loliver

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or Dream Street's song "Sugar Rush".

**A/N: **Okay, so I have the weirdest music taste. I listen to BFS (Bowling For Soup), All American Rejects, Good Charlotte and then this--- Dream Street. Think back on the days of old pop an a much younger Jesse McCartney… scary, I know. Anyways, hope you enjoy my little Loliver story here. And for the record, these are cute little fluff HM songfics. They are not linked in any other way than being put at chapters together. Oliver is not dating a bunch of girls. I happen to think that this song suited Lilly and Oliver quite well, thank you very much.

_I get a high whenever you're around _

_Sweeping from my head to my toes _

_I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground _

_'Cause you make me go _

_Out of my way, crossing the line _

_Making me say what I have in mind _

Lilly sat at her desk in her room. It was about 11 in the morning on a Saturday. Oliver was coming over soon, and Lilly was excited. Lilly's parents were gone for the weekend, so she had the house to herself. She was planning on making some cookies with Oliver, since it was a special tradition from when they were little to do so. Lilly looked at some pictures of her and Oliver at the photo at the mall. They were in black and white, and Lilly thought that it captured the moment even better.

_You make me so excited _

_And I don't wanna fight it _

_I start to blush _

_You are my sugar rush _

_Ain't nothing better, baby _

_Is it for real or maybe? _

_I'm losing touch _

_You are my sugar rush _

**Flashback**

Lilly and Oliver had just seen a movie and then gone to wander around aimlessly when they found the photo booth. Lilly laughed at she pointed over to the photo booth. Oliver dragged her over to it, put the money in and pulled Lilly into the tiny space with him. Since she was smaller than he was, and the booth was so small, Lilly ended up sitting on his lap. The two were quite comfortable and the first picture was taken with Lilly sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes. Oliver was just looking at her and grinning. The next was of Lilly and Oliver smiling normally, and Oliver's hands were around Lilly's waist to keep her from falling off him. They took a couple more silly pictures, but the one that stuck in Lilly's mind the most was the last one. Lilly was kissing his cheek and he was grinning ear to ear.

_I got a sweet tooth _

_And a taste for you _

_And I might be too obvious _

_But I…I can't help myself from what I do _

_'Cause you make me go _

_Out of my way _

_Crossing the line _

_Making me say what I have in mind_

Oliver walked up the steps to Lilly's house with his hands in his pockets. He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard Lilly yell from upstairs. He heard crashing around and something breaking.

"Screw it! Oliver, just come on in," she yelled. Oliver shrugged and then ran upstairs to find Lilly stuck under a pile of laundry. Oliver laughed at he took the shorts off her head.

"Daisy tripped me again!" Lilly exclaimed, motioning to the cat sleeping peacefully on the windowsill.

"Evil demon…" she muttered as Oliver held out his hand for her to pull herself up. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Cookies?" Oliver asked excitedly. Lilly grinned at him and the pair ran downstairs to bake some much loved chocolate chip cookies.

_You make me so excited _

_And I don't wanna fight it _

_I start to blush _

_You are my sugar rush _

_Ain't nothing better, baby _

_Is it for real or maybe? _

_I'm losing touch _

_You are my sugar rush_

Oliver measured out the flour as Lilly mixed the butter and sugars together. She finished it and stuck her finger in to taste it.

"Mmm," she said. Oliver was concentrating on the flour.

"Is this right?" he asked her, pointing to the 1 ½ cup mark on the measuring cup. Lilly shook her head.

"No, here!" she said. He frowned at her.

"Here," he insisted, pointing to the same spot he was before.

"Here!" she yelled.

"Here!" Oliver yelled.

"No! You're WRONG!" she yelled in his face. He gasped. He picked up a tiny pinch of flour and flicked it in her face.

"No, you're wrong," he said calmly. Her jaw dropped in mock anger. She wiped the flour out of her eyes slowly.

"You… are so… dead!" she yelled, chasing Oliver into the living room. He ran around the piano and found himself cornered. He thought quickly and dived under the piano and crawled out the other side. He stood up and Lilly quickly tackled him so she was pinning him to the couch. A blush quickly crept up on her face. She smiled at him.

_Baby you're my sugar rush _

_I get weak and talk too much _

_You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted _

_Baby you're my sugar rush _

_I get weak and talk too much _

_'Cause you make me go _

_Out of my way, crossing the line _

_Making me say what I have in mind _

Oliver flipped so he was on top of her and their heads were closer. He bent his head down slowly, giving her a chance to pull her head up. She caught on and pressed her lips against his. He put his hand under her neck, pulling her towards him. She pushed him over so they were side by side. She grinned into the kiss.

_You make me so excited _

_And I don't wanna fight it _

_I start to blush _

_You are my sugar rush _

_Ain't nothing better, baby _

_Is it for real or maybe? _

_I'm losing touch _

_You are my sugar rush _

_Baby you're my sugar rush _

_I get weak and talk too much _

_You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted _

From that day forth, Lilly and Oliver were going out. Whenever they needed to talk, or just be young and in love, they both knew the code word: Chocolate Chip Cookies.

A/N- Tada! Yet another. Hope you enjoyed. Send me reviews, your thoughts, songs you think would fit or even the couple. I'm open to all suggestions! Thanks for reading!


	4. Kiss The Girl Jiley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or Ashley Tisdale's song "Kiss The Girl" (originally written by ???).

**A/N: **I decided, since I had a couple people say that they liked Jiley best, that I was going to make this one yet another Jiley. WARNING: Cute and sweet. 

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl_

Jake was sitting on the beach, staring out at the waves. The world around him was moving, living, but in his head it was numb. He was thinking about Miley, and sure enough, she was down at the water's edge, splashing in the waves with Lilly and Oliver. Jake debated going down there and telling her, but it was too much. And to do it in front of her friends? He'd just have to wait.__

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  


Jake stared at Miley, yet again. He tried not to make it obvious, and it was working: she hadn't even noticed him. She was the only girl who didn't treat him so highly, and he liked that. After all, he was just a kid. Miley was now soaked after being pushed into the water by Oliver. She was just sitting on the sandy ground, being washed over by waves and laughing. _How I love her laugh, _Jake thought. _  
_

_Shalalalala, my oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala, ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

Jake was now standing, looking out at Miley. He took a deep breath. _It's now or never, _he thought. He went towards the now drying off Miley. Miley was trying to stretch out her towel so no sand would get on it. Lilly and Oliver were off doing something down the beach. Miley was still wrestling with the towel when Jake walked up to her.

"Need some help?" he asked her.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

Miley nodded.

"Yeah, it seems to be disagreeing with me," she said weakly. Jake laughed and helped her lay it out. She sat on her towel and he sat on the sand.

"So, why the long face?" he asked her, silently hoping that he didn't sound too eager or excited.

"Oh, I just have a lot on my mind," Miley said.

"Like what?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Oh, it's a long story," she said with a weary smile.

"I got time," he said. She smiled at him.

"Well, this friend of mine has got this huge crush on a boy who hardly notices her, and she insists on talking to me," Miley lied. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I have a huge math test on Monday, I haven't studied at all, Jackson's being a pain, my cousin has a concert coming up that I have to go to, and all I can think about is how I'm going to fail school, yet here I am, sitting on the beach, when I could be studying," she finished, sighing.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my friend has a major crush on a girl who barely even notices his existence and I have to listen to it," Jake lied, hoping Miley would figure it out.

_Shalalalala, My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala, ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"Sounds bad," Miley commented.

"Yeah. And I have another episode of Zombie High to shoot over the long weekend, I haven't studied at all for the science final and Oliver wants me to teach him how to surf!" Jake yelled in exasperation.

"You can surf?" Miley questioned.

"Kinda. I told Oliver that I could and now he wants to learn. I think Jackson told him it would get him all the chicks," Jake laughed.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

"So, other than that, is everything okay?" Jake asked. Miley shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No. I'm that girl! It's unfair!" Miley blurted, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What girl?" Jake asked confused.

"The girl that's got a huge crush on a boy who hardly notices her! God Jake, sometimes you're so clueless!" she yelled, and she pushed herself off the sand. she started running towards Rico's. Jake shook his baffled head and stood up quickly to run off after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Miley, what's wrong???" he asked.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
_

"What's wrong? Jake, you don't get it! I see you every day with girls all around you, and then you go and get Rachel and Holly as girlfriends! I can't believe you didn't see it. I was jealous because I'm completely and totally in love with you! But you're just too egocentric and hard headed to really acknowledge that fact!" she said, trying to pull herself free from Jake's hands. Jake's grip loosened.

"Y-yy-yyou what?" he asked. He let her arm go. She stared at him.

"I-ii-it's not important," she said quickly, now regretting her words.

"Yes it was," he said, now processing her words. She sighed and looked at her feet.

"I said I like you. A lot. I have for a while now, but you were too caught up in Holly to notice," she said the last part with disgust in her tone.

"But I was lying!" she quickly added. Jake looked confused.

"About liking you. Sorry, my mind was in a different place," she lied. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh, you like me!" he said.

"No, you like me! Just admit it Jake, that's why you were with Holly and Rachel!" Miley yelled back. Jake looked shocked.

"I-ii-did-nnn-oottt-tt-," he stuttered. Miley looked at him smugly.

"Yup, sure thing," she said sarcastically.

"And like you're so perfect yourself!" he accused her.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Liking me!" he said.

"I don't!" she yelled. Now people were staring.

"Yes you do! Just admit it and stop lying!" She yelled. He twitched at the last piece.

"Stop lying?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Fine! I'll stop lying!" he yelled at her. He put his hands on either side of her head and pulled her in for an electrifying kiss.

_  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

After a minute or two, the couple pulled apart.

"There," Jake panted, "I stopped lying,"

"Good. Wanna go back to my house?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Sure," he said.

The new couple walked home and sat out on the porch swing, kissing every once in a while, but mostly just looking at each other. Robbie Ray smiled as he saw the young couple from inside. _Nice going Zombie Slayer! And not too bad yourself, Miss Montana, _Robbie thought.

Jake smiled into Miley's kiss. What a perfect way to end the day, he thought. A perfect sunset, prefect weather, perfect day, perfect girl… Perfect.


	5. Losing You Jiley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana. I am not making any profits off this and if I were, I'd be getting me a new pair of boot. Yay.

**A/N: **This is another Jiley story. So yeah, these selections of oneshots seem to be Jiley and Loliver. This chapter is when Jake has come back—with a girlfriend.

_Sitting here alone thinking it through_

_Trying to convince myself that I'm not losing you_

_Can't you just forget the things I said?_

_I was angry at the time but now I cleared my head_

Miley sat on the beach, the sun shining in her face. Little kids ran around the beach, throwing sand and buckets of water at each other. Teenage couples walked hand in hand down the beach. Miley sighed sadly.

_It was so strong_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

**:Flashback:**

Jake and Miley were on her porch swing, watching the sunset. Miley leaned up against him as a strong cold wind blew past them. He smiled and took off his jacket. He covered Miley with it as she snuggled up with him.

"I love you," Jake whispered to her.

"I love you, too," Miley said.

"I'll never break your heart," Jake promised.

"Good," Miley said, smiling.

"And I don't break promises," Jake whispered.

**:Flashback end:**

_So tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide_

_And I'm praying for a lifeline, cause I'm_

_Losing you_

_So tell me why, you took care enough to try_

_Are you giving up this fight, I can't stand, _

_Wont stand, losing you_

Liar.

_You don't have to say a word it's in your eyes_

_What can I do to convince you we need more time?_

_And I know I may have made a few mistakes_

_But losing you is just too much for me to take_

_It was so strong, where did it all go wrong_

Miley sighed and wiped her hands free of sand. She pushed herself off the ground and found someone standing to the side of her. She looked up and saw Jake Ryan, TV star.

"Miley…" Jake began.

"Save if for someone who cares, Jake," Miley grumbled, beginning to walk off. Jake quickly caught up to her and fell into step with her.

"Look me in the eye and tell you you're over me," Jake said, turning her towards him. Her eyes burned like fire.

"I, Miley Stewart, am over you, Jake Ryan," Miley said coldly. Jake's face turned stony as Miley walked off.

"Wait!" Jake yelled, running to catch up with her.

"I did, Jake. For four months, I waited," Miley said.

_So tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide_

_And I'm praying for a lifeline, cause I'm_

_Losing you_

_So tell me why, you took care enough to try_

_Are you giving up this fight, I can't stand, _

_Wont stand, losing you_

**:Flashback:**

Jake walked through the security door and onto the plane, nearly in tears. Yes, Jake Ryan the Zombie Slayer was in near tears. Miley hadn't shown up to say goodbye to him. He walked over to his seat and grumbled as he felt the uncomfortable linen and buckle underneath him. He buckled, pulled out his book and iPod and listened to some good ole My Chemical Romance. _I'm not okay. I'm not okay…_

Miley ran from her dad's car into the airport. She ran past all the business men and old ladies. She ran past the little kids and parents waiting for their planes. Finally, she reached gate 32.

"Has the plane left yet?" Miley asked the stewardess who was managing the desk. Miley noticed as she ran in that no passengers were in the waiting lounge.

"Yes. I'm so sorry," the lady said, seeing the pain in Miley's eyes. Miley's eyes, full of sadness, flew to the window. She ran over to see a small jet plane, lining up at the runway. As it took off, she could've sworn she saw Jake's face through the window. Her sight became blurred as her eyes spilled over with silent tears. Robbie Ray panted as he came towards the gate and saw Miley in near the window, crying. He quickly grabbed her and scooped her into a big hug.

"He's not gone forever. It'll be alright, Miles," Robbie Ray said. Miley just looked up at her father and shook her head sadly. She squeezed him tightly and then ran. Where? Even she didn't know where. Why? To get away from that horrible place. The horrible place that kept the horrible plane that kept the wonderful Jake Ryan from seeing her. Horrible.

**:Flashback End:**

_So tell me what to say_

_Because I need, a chance to change_

_And I won't let you walk away_

"Miley, that's unfair!" Jake said, catching up with her. He was walking side by side with her until she stopped.

"No, Jake, what's unfair is making me wait for 4 months to be with you, and then you bring back some bleach blonde bimbo who barely knows addition! I really trusted you! There were a lot of guys I could've dated while you were gone. Hell, winter Formal was on while you were off in Romania. D'you know how many guys asked me? 3. And I said no, thinking that when you would come back, we'd be together and nothing else would matter. I was wrong. Nothing's the same. I waited and waited; you didn't," Miley said, now crying, "You broke my heart by leaving me, and then you ran it through a weed whacker when you came back with that ditz! You obviously thought I was like her and didn't care. I liked you because of you—I thought you weren't superficial or fake. I saw you as a real person, not a movie star. I was wrong again. You are just like all the celebrities, using people to get your way. Well, you got your way. You had fun while you were gone and broke and innocent girl's heart. Happy now? Good. Because I'm sure as hell not," Miley said

_So tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide_

_And I'm praying for a lifeline, cause I'm_

_Losing you_

_So tell me why, you took care enough to try_

_Are you giving up this fight, I can't stand, _

_Wont stand, losing you_

It was now about an hour after Miley had yelled at Jake. She ran off towards her house while Jake stood stock still in the same piece of sand. He eventually flopped down and put his head in his hands. He sighed and looked out to the ocean.

"I really screwed this up, didn't I?" Jake asked himself.

"Yup would be the word to enter right there," a girl's voice said. Jake turned around and saw Lilly.

"You know you are the world's biggest player right now, right?" she asked him. She glared at him then promptly walked off.

A/N- Sorry about the length. I wanted to write, but I had no idea why and my internet was busted. So, I wrote this. Review and the next one will come out soon! Please, comment or tell me which couple should be next! I'm running out of ideas for Jiley and Loliver!!!


	6. Stand Jiley, Loliver

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana. This idea was originally supplied by jagann. I liked the idea of it so I decided to use it. Thanks for the idea! Please do not be mad I wrote this without telling you. My internet crashed for a couple hours and I didn't have anything else to do… Anyways, thanks again!

**Warning: **This chapter has a couple offensive words. I know some people don't like it, but that's why I put a warning. I have added stars and whatnot to stand in for them, but some people get mad at that too… Anyways, I thought those of you who would be offended would like to know.

_A story of a heart in need  
Playin' on my TV screen  
Will I set back and watch it fade  
There's gotta be a better way _

Jake was at a party with Miley. The two were dancing, singing along and overall just having a great time. Well, Miley was having a great time until **she **turned up.

Lindsay Tucker, head cheerleader and the biggest snob ever, of course, came to the party. She walked in with her two 'friends' (much more like followers) and eyed Jake up and down. Jake just smiled weakly at them and went back to look at Miley. _She's so much prettier… and definetly not at all snobby… _Jake thought. Miley smiled at him as the two began slow dancing. __

Love is more than what ya feel  
Love is action, love is real  
Break your silence, turn the key  
And be the change you wanna see

Jake and Miley were getting tired of dancing, so the two walked towards the drink table.

"Hey, Jaaaaake," Lindsay said, batting her eyelashes.

"Do you have something stuck in your eye? Cuz it looks like it," Jake said, commenting on her eyes.

"What—hmph!" she said, stalking off to find her friends. Miley grinned at Jake.

"I've always liked you much better," Jake said, giving her and tight hug, smelling her hair. Miley smiled and pulled apart.

"Me too," Miley said. Jake leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The two pulled apart and Jake put his forehead to her's.

"Nothing could go wrong tonight," Miley whispered. Jake smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

_So get ready, come on everybody  
Are you ready to...  
_

Jake had disappeared to request a couple songs from DJ Oliver, and Miley was getting a drink of punch. As Jake was walking back, Lindsay walked up to Miley.

"Hey, Stewart," Lindsay said coldly. Miley raised her eyebrow at the snobby girl.

"Can I help you with anything?" Miley asked sweetly, trying not to be mean.

"No, I was just going to let you know that Jake is mine. Stay away from him," Lindsay threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Miley growled.

"It is if you want it to be," Lindsay said.

"What if I don't want to stay away from him?" Miley asked.

"Then I'll have to take some drastic actions," Lindsay said. She picked up a small pitcher full of punch and dumped it on Miley.

_Stand  
For what you believe in  
Stand  
For all that is right  
Stand  
When it's dark all around you  
You can be that shining light  
Stand   
When troubles come calling  
You're gonna be alright  
Stand   
Just reach deep inside you  
And be that shining light  
Stand   
_

Jake's jaw dropped as he saw the whole thing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miley asked, wiping the punch out of her eyes. Lindsay smirked.

"Showing you who's boss. I'll say it again. Jake… is… mine. Stay away," Lindsay said slowly.

"Since when was I yours?" Jake said, walking up from beside the two girls. Lindsay put on her fact sweet act.

"Since forever, sweetie pie," Lindsay said, leaning in to give Jake a kiss on the cheek. Jake turned away from her to avoid the kiss.

"And why is my GIRLFRIEND wearing punch?" Jake said, pronouncing 'girlfriend' loudly and slowly.

"She tripped… I tried to stop her, but she grabbed onto the pitched and pulled it on top of herself!" Lindsay lied through her teeth.

"Really… that's not what I saw," Jake said, grabbing some napkins and helping Miley wiped up. Lindsay's face didn't change.

"Really? You must be seeing things," Lindsay said sickly sweet.

"Really? Because what I saw is you threaten my GIRLFRIEND and then pour punch on her. But yea, MAYBE I'm seeing things," Jake said, raising his eyebrows at the girl. Lindsay's eyes filled up with tears and she suddenly burst out 'crying'.

"Fine! I admit it! I did it! I only did it because I love you, Jake, there's nothing more than that! So now you can dump that hillbilly and date me!" Lindsay said, trying on the sympathetic act.

"I see right through you, you piece of plastic," Jake said. Lindsay was now full out 'sobbing'.

_I feel the earth shake, raise my voice  
I have my soul, I have a choice  
I feel it burning I want more  
So what am I waiting for  
So get ready, come on everybody _

"Let's see… reasons why I do not want to date Lindsay Tucker. 1: she's a royal pain. 2: she's mean to everyone. 3: all she cares about is her hair. 4: she dumped punch on my GIRLFRIEND. 5: she is rude to everyone and expects everyone to love her. 6: she's nowhere near as pretty as my GIRLFRIEND, Miley Stewart," Jake said. After he finished he swung Miley around in a circle and kissed her firmly on the lips. Lindsay scoffed.

"Well… I can do so much better than you, Jake Ryan!" Lindsay said, trying to sound hurt. Jake smiled sarcastically at Lindsay as she walked away. He grabbed some napkins and helped Miley mop up most of the punch.

"I'll be right back," he said, kissing her forehead. Lilly came over and helped Miley get the punch out of her hair while Jake walked over to Oliver and said something to him. Oliver nodded, grinned and pointed to the microphone.

"Hey-hey-hey! We got a shout out from our very own Zombie Slayer, Jake Ryan!" Oliver said. Jake walked up to the microphone grinning.

"Well… I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. I dumped Lindsay Tucker. Yes, the most popular girl in school was DUMPED by me. And I dumped her for my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, Miley Stewart!" Jake said laughing. Miley was laughing just as hard. Lilly was grinning ear to ear and Oliver was smiling.

"And now it's time for a slow dance with your sweetheart, so head on down to the dance floor!" Oliver said, putting on a slow song.

_  
Stand (Stand)   
For what you believe in  
Stand (Stand)  
For all that is right  
Stand (Stand)  
When it's dark all around you  
You can be that shining light  
Stand (Stand)  
When troubles come calling (for what you believe in)  
You're gonna be alright  
Stand (Stand)  
Just reach deep inside you  
And be that shining light   
Stand _

Miley and Jake swayed to the music. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and he had his arm securely fastened on around her waist. Oliver jumped down from the DJ table.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Lilly looked up from her seat and saw Oliver looking down at her.

"Certainly," she smiled.

_Ohh... stand_

Miley and Jake stood dancing until the song ended. When the song ended, Jake held her just a bit more tightly.

A/N: Like, don't like? Send me a review or two! And now, for the credits. Like I said, this was not really my idea. It was jagann's idea. I picked the song and wrote the text, but other than that, the plot was not mine. Sorry to my friend Lindsay who had to be used as the bad person in this.


	7. Author's Note Please Read!

**Hey guys!**

**I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating… all summer. I've been really busy, and I just didn't want to. I had some writers block. But now the school year has started again, my brain is on, so hopefully I'll get some more chapters churned out soon enough. **

**I really appreciate all the nice reviews, they mean a lot to me. Everyone favorited my stories or chose me as a favorite author, I really appreciate it. Like I said, it means a lot to me. Also, those of you in the C2's—GIGGLE! GLEE! OH EM GEE!! Thankies! I'm happy you liked them (my stories) enough to put them in your collection. **

**I'm going to be posting this on all my stories so that people know what's going on. I will take it down when I have a new chapter to put up. Hopefully I'll wrap up a couple stories within the next couples weeks, but I don't know. If you want any further information, please message me ******** I'm open to answer any question you may have! AND- suggestions! I'd love to hear what you think should happen, or what you've read in other stories and liked… But I must go now. So again, thanks to everyone and hopefully you'll be reading more than AN's soon!!**

**Ciao for now, **

**Anna **


End file.
